Summer Fling
by Doubt But Never Regret
Summary: It was supposed to be a Summer Fling. But through the days of summer, things changed. STEREK


**It's been a while, but I finally wrote something.**

**Read, review and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Teen Wolf isn't mine...unfortunately.**

It was meant to just be a summer fling.

Just something that they'd both enjoy and forget about once school let back in.

Derek was looking for someone to keep his mind off of everything supernatural in his life.

And Stiles was just looking for something to keep him occupied for the two months out of school.

_Nothing_ was supposed to happen.

They were supposed to kiss, spend time together, and fool around.

Stiles wasn't supposed to start blushing every time Derek looked at him.

Derek wasn't supposed to start scenting the human.

But that's what happened.

One week they're just...fuck buddies. Two people that make out in the back seat of Derek's Camaro, and fool around in the back seat of Stiles' Jeep.

And the next week, they...unwillingly...more. Two people that have _actual_ conversations during dinner, and innocently kiss each other good night. Two people that don't have sex just for the hell of it. Two people that..._care_ about each other.

And they both hate it.

Derek because he's Seventeen, going on Eighteen, and is going into his Senior year of High School. And the last thing he needs is to be tied down to someone.

Stiles because he's young and he's reckless, and he doesn't want to be anyone's arm accessory.

But...things don't go the way they want them to.

Because instead of spending their days in blissful afterglow, like Derek had wanted at the beginning of summer, they're laying on the beach and watching the stars. They're kissing in the summer rain in the park by the slides. They're sneaking out in the middle of the night...just to sit on the park swings and talk.

And instead of spending his summer groping an _insanely_ hot upper classman...Stiles is getting butterflies because Derek's taking him out to the Summer County Fair.

Instead of making out inappropriately every chance they get, they're pecking and cuddling and holding hands.

And the _worst_ part is that they both like things this way.

Derek likes the fact that Stiles chuckles and blushes whenever they cuddle and watch stupid Disney movies.

Stiles likes that Derek wins him a teddy bear at the fair and makes a big show of handing it over.

Derek likes that his sisters absolutely love Stiles.

And Stiles likes the way Derek wraps his arms around him and shows him off every chance the older boy gets.

Their relationship was supposed to end the Sunday before school started.

They had agreed.

They had agreed that what they did that summer was nothing. That it was a 'no stings attached' situation.

But...that didn't happen.

They didn't forget.

They didn't move on.

They didn't even _talk_ about it!

And that first day of school, for some unknown reason, they ride to school _together_.

Derek walked Stiles to _class_.

Stiles _kissed_ Derek goodbye. In front of _everyone_.

And they got stares from everyone.

And they both knew why...but for the life of them, neither knew what to do.

Because Derek couldn't bring himself to let go of the feelings he had. Because for once, he was happy.

And Stiles couldn't let Derek go either. Because _he_ was happy too.

And so...they didn't talk about it.

Derek didn't bring up the fact that what they had was supposed to be a Summer Fling.

Stiles didn't bring up the fact that Derek had told him about his plan to seduce as many girls as possible that year.

And everything was okay.

Until everything wasn't.

* * *

"_Hey, babe_."

"Hey..."

Stiles clenches his jaw as he witnesses the interaction.

"See you around."

"...yeah, you will."

It had started the week prior.

One simple wink from that...tramp...and suddenly flirting started.

Her name was Eevie.

Two years older than Stiles, and a few months younger than Derek.

And Stiles couldn't stand her.

Nine days. Nine days of that same stupid line from her too-glossy lips and that stupid twitchy wink form her obviously fake baby blue eyes. Nine days of Derek smirking right back at that bimbo. _Nine days_.

"Hey, wait!" Derek calls before moving forward to take the Sophomore's hand.

"Don't." Stiles mutters as he pulls away and switches his text book over to that hand.

"What's wrong?" Derek asks as he smoothly moves to Stiles' other side and takes his free hand.

"Stop it." Stiles grumbles as he yanks free.

"Seriously? What's your problem?" Derek demands.

"_My_ problem? What's _yours_?" Stiles growls out with a glare.

"What are you talking about?" the senior demands with a confused frown.

"Why don't you ditch first period today? Go make out with your girlfriend." Stiles mutters darkly and huffs when Derek takes his text book, forcing them to stop in the middle of the hallway.

"What are you babbling about?"

"What is this?"

"...what?"

"Look, it's been four months. It's September, almost October. In case you forgot, this," Stiles flails in the small space between them "was supposed to end at the beginning of the year. And it didn't, and we've been...together...since June. Yet you're still flirting, and winking, and being your stupid charming self!"

"...and?"

"_And_ I need to know!"

"Know what?" Derek asks and sighs when the younger groans and pinches the bridge of his nose.

"I need to know, what we are. Because I can't do what you're doing now. I can't just...be a distraction. I can't just be around when you want me. You can't just flirt with whoever you want right in front of me!"

"Why not?" Derek demands with a glare.

"Because in case you haven't noticed, this isn't just a _fling_ anymore!" Stiles shouts and sighs when they get shocked looks. "Look, just give me an answer, alright? Because I'm done with just being an accessory."

Derek sighs and watches the Sophomore grab his book and walk off.

* * *

"An accessory?" Derek asks as he and Isaac make their way to class. "What the hell does that mean?"

"...you're really dense sometimes." the fellow senior sighs.

"What?"

"Can't you just...try? To wrap your head around this situation?"

"What situation?" Derek demands.

"_This_ situation! The situation where you finally found someone who will take your bull shit and toss it back. The situation where you have someone who's willing to deal with you. Just...stop being such a _dick_."

"I am _not_ being a dick!" Derek mutters after glaring at his friend.

"You really are."

"How?"

"How? It'd be easier to explain how you _aren't_ being one. You flirt with everything on legs, most of the time right in front of him! And you ignore him, and just pay attention to him when it's convenient for you. Haven't you ever thought that maybe he wants to try and work things out? I hate to break it to you, but Stiles isn't just someone you can string along, Derek."

"What are you talking about?"

"Stiles isn't some no name dork. At least not anymore. He's...hot. _Insanely_ hot. That's coming from a guy in a steady relationship. And if you don't get your shit together...then you can just kiss him goodbye. Trust me, he won't be single for long after he kicks _you_ to the curb."

* * *

"I'll call you later."

"I'll be waiting." Stiles sighs and waves to Danny as the older boy walks off.

"What was _that_?" the Sophomore jumps and turns to find Derek glaring after Danny.

"...Danny?" Stiles mutters in confusion.

"I know _who_. I asked _what_."

"...what. is your. _Problem_?" Stiles demands before turning and beginning to walk towards his next class.

"We need to talk." Derek growls as he follows the shorter teen.

"Yeah. It took you long enough to realize. Where should we start?"

"I'm serious."

"So am I. Start talking."

"...what's wrong with you? I'm trying to work things out!"

"Well maybe it's a little too late to start working things out, Derek." Stiles finally sighs after stopping at his locker.

"What are you talking about?"

"I've been patient. I've been understanding. I've been...lax. Because Isaac said that you'd figure it out soon. That's was last month."

"Isaac? What does he have to do with anything?" Derek asks and watches the Sophomore shove his books into his locker.

"Derek, answer me this: what am I to you?"

"You're my...well you're just...I'm your..."

"That's what I thought." Stiles scoffs before clicking his locker door shut.

"Okay, so I'm not sure what we are. But that's why-"

"Not sure?" Stiles demands with a raised eyebrow.

"yeah..."

"Well when you figure it out, just keep it to yourself. I've made up my mind, Derek. I'm done. Not that that'll be a big deal for you. Go on, I'm sure that Eevie's around here somewhere. Or maybe you're the mood for something quicker? I think Julie's got a free period next. No? Well...if you're looking for someone with a little character, I think the music hall is the best place to look."

"Oh, like _you're_ so much better? What am I to you, huh?"

"You were a summer fling, Derek! A summer fling that turned into a friend with benefits, that turned into a border line boyfriend!"

Derek watches in utter shock as the younger boy stomps off.

* * *

"Hey." Scott mumbles before doing a double take. "Stiles?"

The other Sophomore is wiping at his eyes furiously, leaving little red lines where his nails dig into skin.

"He's such a jerk." Stiles huffs as he collapses into his seat.

"What did he do?" Scott demands and watches his best friend's eyes turn red.

"Nothing, just leave it, Scott."

"No. Tell me what he-"

"He confirmed what I thought. He just...let reality set in." Stiles sighs.

"...Stiles-"

"No. I knew this was coming. He's Derek Hale. And I'm just some random kid."

"Random...shut up." Scott growls.

"What-"

"Dude, you're so far out of his league, it's hilarious!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Stiles, you can do so much better than Derek. Guys are already lining up." Scott claps his friend on the back with a reassuring smile.

"I think you need to get your eyes checked." Stiles chuckles half heartedly.

"You don't know it yet, but just watch."

* * *

"I'll come over later tonight."

"Yeah. I'll be waiting. Charged up and ready to go."

"Not too charged, alright, we can't risk your dad giving us another safety lecture."

"Don't worry about it, he has a late shift."

"Alright. See you later."

Derek can't help but to glare after Danny as he pats Stiles' shoulder before walking away.

"Stop glaring, start acting." Isaac sighs beside him.

"What am I supposed to say?"

"I don't know, but you've had five hours to think about it. Go." Isaac states before pushing the other boy forward.

"Hey..." Derek sighs after catching himself. He's greeted with only a long look.

"I don't have time to talk. I have to get home. I have stuff to do."

"What kind of stuff? I thought maybe we could stop and get something to eat."

"No, thanks. I'm actually going to walk home with Scott today."

"I can give you both a ride-"

"I'm good."

"Stiles, come on, we have to talk about this-"

"You had your chance to talk. I have to go."

"Stiles? Stiles!" Derek sighs before moving to walk beside the human. "Stiles, I have some stuff I need to say."

"And?"

"And, I want you to listen!"

"That's too bad."

"Stiles, you're right, okay? We started off as a fling, and we became more. I just...I never put much thought into what kind of 'more' it was."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Stiles demands, not once slowing or stopping.

"It means...I'm Seventeen. I'm a senior in High School. And I've never had a real relationship before. I've never had to think about this kind of stuff, and I didn't know how to act. I was confused. I didn't know what we were. And I'm sorry."

"Sorry? For what, exactly?"

"For...everything."

"That doesn't cut it." Stiles scoffs.

"I...I'm sorry that I flirt with other girls."

"And?" Stiles suddenly stops and turns to the Senior with a cold glare.

"And I'm sorry that I don't pay enough attention to you when you're having a bad day."

"And?"

"And I'm sorry that I've never actually spent time with you and my family at the same time.

"And?"

"And I'm sorry that I'm constantly a jerk, and that I forget dates, and that I act weird, and that I 'm a dick, and that I don't treat you the way you should be treated because you're amazing and I'm lucky to have you. And I'm sorry that I didn't realize that before today. I'm sorry I didn't realize that you're perfect and smart and dorky but at the same time sexy and bad ass. I'm sorry for being an ass and an idiot."

"...and?" Stiles whispers softly, arms still cross.

"And I'm sorry for not telling you what we are sooner."

"...you still haven't told me."

"Stiles, we're...we're...we're boyfriends. As much as it scares the shit out of me and as much as I hate to admit it, you're special and I really like you, and I want you to stick around for a very long time. I want us to go to football games and make fun of the other school and I want you to drag me to homecoming and prom and when I graduate, I want you to be there. I want you to be there when I leave for college, I want you to be here when I visit. I want you to tell me about your day on the way home from school. I want to watch lame movie marathons with you. I want you to mess up our make out sessions by laughing every time I accidentally touch that spot on your shoulder. I just...I want you to be around...for a long, long time." Derek blurts out before groaning. "I sounded like such a cliché boyfriend!"

"Why did it take you so long to tell me?"

"This...is different. Different from anything and everything I've ever had. Summer Flings...they never turn into anything. They always end on time and they always just...work. But with you, things weren't going according to plan. I was just making stuff up as I went along and...things worked out. Honestly, I'm not sure what I'm doing half the time. Making out, having sex, I can do that. I know how. Holding hands? Cuddling? It was scary. You weren't trying to get into my pants; you were trying to get me to hold you and watch Star wars. Your weren't pulling off my clothes to get laid, you were pulling off my clothes so that I could borrow some of yours after kissing in the rain for an hour. I didn't know what to do! And I didn't know what to say."

"Am I really? Your first, I mean?"

"You're the first person I've cuddled with that isn't a family member. You're the first person I've actually held hands with. You're the first person I've kissed in the rain, under water, and while 4th of July fireworks are going off. You're the first person I've thought about saying 'I love you' to, and you're the first person to make me blush, and...you're the first person I've ever had breakfast with after a night of sex. You may not have been my first kiss, or my first time, or my first in any of that. But you were my first for a lot of things. And I wasn't nervous for the other things like kissing...but holding hands with you...always makes me nervous."

"...do you have any idea how hard it is to stay mad at you?" Stiles finally huffs.

"No...but I do know how nerve wracking it is to wait for someone to respond after you just poured your heart out in front of half the school."

Stiles chuckles at that, and Derek can't help but smile back.

"Come here, idiot."

Derek's utterly shocked when Stiles pulls him down for a kiss.

They never kiss in school. It doesn't matter what the situation is, they just don't do it. Not after the first day of school. Goodbye kisses are done in the car along with hello kisses. And so now, with Stiles just initiating something like this, in the middle of a hall way, in front of half the school...it's stupefying.

"Does that mean you're not mad at me anymore?"

"Yes, it means I'm not mad."

"And I can give you a ride?"

"Yeah..."

"And Scott?"

"I lied; he's catching a ride home with Isaac."

"Good."

* * *

"Are you coming in?" Stiles asks after Derek pulls into his drive way.

"I can't; family stuff."

"Oh...what kind of family stuff?"

"Just...stuff. I'll call you later, okay?" Derek gives the younger boy a reassuring smile before leaning over to plant a firm kiss on his lips.

"Okay..." Stiles sighs as he climbs out. "I'll see you tomorrow morning, I guess."

"Yeah. Bye."

"Bye."

* * *

"Cora, calm down!" Derek growls and huffs when the wolfed out twelve year old claws through his shirt. "This is the fourth shirt you've ruined!"

"Cora, come on!" Isaac mutters as he grabs the girl and forces her back down onto the forest floor. "Just calm down!"

They're both met with wild yellow eyes and a loud growl.

"Boys, why don't you two check up on the cubs." Derek turns to find him mother smiling gently down at her daughter.

"Right..." Isaac sighs.

* * *

"Hello?" Stiles whispers into his cell phone.

"Did I wake you up?"

"...kind of, yeah. What time is it?"

"Four...almost five in the morning."

"Why are you calling me at this time? It's a school night, Derek." Stiles groans.

"I'm sorry, I promised I'd call."

"I was hoping for this call to come sooner."

"I just finished-"

"Just...what? What in the _hell_ were you doing?" Stiles whispers tiredly.

"Family-"

"Family stuff, right. Forgot your cryptic ways."

"Stiles-"

"Look, Derek, I love you and all...but I'm exhausted. I'm happy that you called, really. Can we just...talk tomorrow or...later on today I guess?"

"Right...I'll see you in a bit, I guess."

"Bye."

"Bye." Derek huffs after the line goes silent.

"When exactly are you going to tell him about...all this?" Isaac asks, still wolfed out and laying limply on Derek's bedroom floor.

"...I don't know. Does he really need to know?"

"Does he really need to know. I don't know, don't you think that the guy who you're head over heals for should know that you can transform into a giant Wolf-man hybrid whenever you want? Or that your entire family can do the same thing? Or that the only reason your best friend -AKA me- is still alive is because your mother turned him into one of your kind after he was beat to near death? How about the fact that once a month you have to lock yourself in your basement with your family and control your sister, your cousins, and every other younger and/or new member of your family?"

"...what if he changes his mind? About us?" Derek sighs. "Things didn't go well the first time I told someone my secret."

"Stiles? We're talking about the kid who has an asthmatic as a best friend, an ex juvenile delinquent for a mother, a sheriff for a dad- who by the way has shared all his gory stories with his son, and an antisocial future marine as an acquaintance. He's talked to everyone from the school's biggest outcast to the town's biggest gossip! He's an all around guy who hasn't ever let things like appearance or rumors affect his view of a person. Do you really think he'll just take one look at you and run away? Besides...he's not Paige."

"This isn't a rumor, or a feature, or something changeable! It's who I am, something that will never change! He's an all around guy, but I doubt he'll take his boyfriend being a hairy freak in stride!"

"You...have to at least try. Because sooner or later, he's going to get sick of the black spots in your relationship and he's going to want answers. And when you refuse to hand them over...things aren't going to be pretty."

"I don't know. Maybe I'll tell him."

"Maybe?"

"...maybe." Derek shrugs.

* * *

"Morning." Stiles sighs after sinking into the passenger seat of the Camaro.

"Good morning."

"You look horrible."

"...thanks." Derek sighs tiredly.

"Rough night?"

"You have no idea."

"I'd like to." Stiles mumbles before moving to place a slow kiss on his boyfriend's lips.

"You're doing this on purpose." Derek mumbles back after returning the favor.

"Doing what," another sensual kiss. "On purpose?" another kiss.

"This." Derek groans and shuts his eyes when fingers tangle in his hair and gently scratch his scalp. "We'll be late."

"Since when do you care about punctuality."

Never. Derek's never cared about being on time, but the effects of the full moon haven't worn off. And right now, with everything about him heightened...it'll only take minor details to tick him off.

Like the smell of hormones flooding his car, or the feeling of Stiles' blunt nails scratching red lines onto his skin, or the sight of Stiles' flushed cheeks and mischievous grin.

"Since now. Come on, we have to get to school." Derek groans out as he pulls back reluctantly.

"Fine." the human mumbles.

* * *

The entire day, it seems like Stiles is trying to seduce Derek into his grave.

He rubs up against Derek 'accidentally', and kisses him goodbye and hello, and he 'drops' his books only to bend down dramatically for everyone in the hallways to see.

And then he moves onto more subtle things, and these are the things that drive Derek near the edge.

Stiles holds his hand, and hugs him, and asks to borrow Derek's jacket. He smiles and waves and blushes and...Derek just want to grab the human and drag him outside and into his car.

"I can't do this for much longer." Derek groans after dropping into his AP environmental Science seat beside Isaac.

"I noticed." the curly haired werewolf chuckles. "He's really pushing your buttons today."

"I swear, I'm going to end up losing control."

"Hang in there. You'll be better tomorrow."

"Better. Not back to normal."

"Just hold on until Friday."

"...I'll try."

* * *

"You hungry?" Stiles asks as he leads Derek through his front door.

"Starving." Derek mumbles and toes off his shoes after Stiles.

"I think there's some left over pizza from yesterday. Peperoni?"

"Sure."

"Dad has a late shift tonight, and I don't have any homework. So..." Stiles grins and leans against the counter after placing their food in the microwave. "I'm all yours."

"All mine?" Derek grins back.

"Hm." Stiles chuckles and sighs when Derek steps forward to box him in.

"Where to start, where to start?" the senior muses before placing the first kiss on the other boy's neck.

"Whoa..." Stiles moans and moves to expose more skin when teeth begin to nibble, and kisses begin to pepper a trail towards his throat.

"Have I ever told you how sexy you are?" Derek growls, making Stiles grin up at the ceiling.

This is how it used to be. Back in the beginning of the summer, when they met at Lydia's party and had ended up making out in her kitchen. Back when Derek didn't hold him or care about anyone other than himself. Back when Stiles didn't care who saw, or what people thought, as long as he got off.

Back when kisses were just bruising lip locks, love bights were harsh markings, and holding didn't even exist.

And even though now, they were together and Derek cared about Stiles...he's still seventeen and he's still a hormonal teenager. Same goes for Stiles. So sue them if their current situation wasn't exactly lovey-dovey.

"Geez, Derek, when's the last time you clipped your nails?" Stiles moans before clutching onto broad shoulders when he's lifted onto the kitchen counter.

"Shut up." Derek growls with a smirk, not even noticing that his 'nails' were actually claws. Sharp ones that were digging into skin and clawing through fabric.

"Ow..." Stiles whispers and pushes at the werewolf's shoulders slightly. "Watch the teeth, I'm not edible."

"Damn, you're pale." Derek purrs, making Stiles blush and chuckle before gasping.

"Okay, ow. Ow!" Stiles shouts and shoves the older teen back roughly. "What the hell is..."

"What?" Derek frowns and winces when Stiles slips off the counter and backs away from him his hands held up in warning/defeat. "Stiles? What..."

And that's when he sees it. In the reflection of the un-lit microwave window...he sees himself.

Blue eyed, fanged-out, and clawed.

"What the hell are you?" Derek turns to find his boyfriend glaring at him with a very large frying pan in his hands.

"A frying...what is wrong with _you_?" Derek groans before shifting back, making Stiles take a shocked step back. "Stiles, let me explain."

"You have about five seconds before I start swinging, so explain." Stiles growls out.

"I'm not going to hurt you." Derek states before taking a slow step forward.

"How do I know that?" Stiles demands and raises his frying pan.

"Don't you think that If I'd planned on hurting you, I'd have done it by now?"

"No. You could be waiting for something." Stiles frowns.

"I'm serious. I'm not going to do anything. Just put the frying pan down."

"No. Now start explaining. What are you and what do you want from me."

"I don't want anything from you! I'm still the guy you know!"

"Answer my other question."

"I'm...a werewolf. God, Stiles, put the damn pan down!"

"How long...have you been like this?"

"...I was...born like this."

"You were...oh my fucking-" Stiles cuts himself off with a groan. "How long were you planning on not telling me? Huh?"

"I was going to tell you soon."

"Bull shit. I know you. You were going to put it off until I found out myself. Did you do this on purpose?"

"Do what on purpose?"

"Did you...change...on purpose just now?"

"...no. I didn't mean to. It's just...the full moon is still playing a part and I haven't tired myself out. I didn't get a chance to take a run this morning, and...my wolf just got too excited."

"You shifted because...you were turned on?" the human mumbles with a frown.

"...technically."

"Get out. Now." Stiles mumbles and glares when Derek takes a step forward.

"You can't do that. You can't just...kick me out! We need to talk about this."

"I need to let things set in. And you need to get out before your presence causes a panic attack."

"Stiles-"

"Out. I'll text you when we can talk." Stiles raises his frying pan in a warning and Derek can only sigh before moving to walk towards the door.

"Can you...can you at least call? I'd rather hear your voice than read words."

"...no promises." Stiles whispers hoarsely.

* * *

"You're home early, is everything okay?" Adam, Derek's father, mumbles from the front porch.

"...not exactly." he sighs and slams his car door shut before moving towards the house.

"What happened?"

"...I slipped. I let go of control for a second and I shifted in front of him." Derek mumbles and watches his father wince slightly before shaking his head.

"I take it he didn't react well?"

"He freaked out."

"Can I speak honestly?"

"Nothing's ever stopped you before."

"As a human myself, I understand where he's coming from. Just give him some time."

"...right." Derek sighs and smiles slightly when the front door slams open and a herd of toddlers run out screaming.

"That's right, you little brats!" Cora screams after them, after stumbling to a stop on the porch. "You better run!"

"I'll be in my room." Derek sighs.

* * *

The orange letters on Stiles' digital clock read 9:37. He's been alternating from staring at the numbers, to thinking about Derek, to screaming at himself for even considering the idea of going to the Hale house for the past six hours.

His phone vibrates for the who-knows-what-time. Derek's Picture, his eyes closed because he had blinked, light up the screen.

And then is disappears, leaving a little box with the words '17 missed calls'.

And then his pone vibrates again.

19 text messages.

And finally...Stiles drags himself out of bed.

He yanks on a hoodie, grabs his car keys, pockets his phone, and rushes out of the house before he can talk himself out of what he's about to do.

On his way, Stiles blasts the local Top 40 radio station and hums along, in desperate attempts to occupy his racing mind.

* * *

Derek's sitting on the porch steps, staring at the black screen of his phone, when he hears it.

The familiar rumble and clank of a 1976 CJ5 Jeep, the obnoxious sound of mainstream pop music, and the comforting hum of Stiles' voice mumbling along to meaningless lyrics.

And suddenly, the human teen is pulling up behind Derek's Camaro and just starring down at his steering wheel.

"God, what am I doing?" Derek hears Stiles whisper just as he stands and moves towards the vehicle.

"Hey..." Derek states as he walks over to the other boy.

"...hey." Stiles is leaning against his car door, his hands shoved into his jacket pockets, and his eyes downcast.

"You came here?"

"...still not sure how I did it without freaking out in the middle of the road."

"...I know this is crazy-"

"Try utterly insane."

"And I know you're confused-"

"Perplexed."

"But I'm not any different."

"Yeah. Of course. It' just that...this summer you were an insanely hot normal guy. Now you're a werewolf who has claws, and fangs, and hair growing from his cheeks."

"I'm not a different guy just because I'm a werewolf. I'm still Derek."

"But you're not the Derek I know! You're not the guy who watched stars with me all summer. You're not the guy who made me jump out of my window to sneak out, even though I was alone in the house, only because it'd 'be more memorable'. I didn't do those things with a werewolf. I did those things with a normal guy. I didn't make out every day with a werewolf. I didn't have _sex_ with a werewolf!"

"...only you did. You did _everything_ with a werewolf. Whether you like it or not."

"I don't."

"What?"

"I don't like it! Not because of the fact that you're...a werewolf. Because you poured your heart out to me yesterday...and when I thought you weren't lying...there were still lies there. Because everything I thought and believed...wasn't real."

"But it _was_ real, Stiles!"

"How can you say that?!"

"This whole summer...I wasn't Derek Hale, Pack Beta. Every minute that I spent with you...I was just Derek Hale, a regular guy. I swear, Stiles, the entire time...you were with a normal person."

"Except I wasn't Derek! I was with a teenager who forgot to mention he could turn into a giant hairy...animal."

"What do you want me to say?" Derek demands in frustration.

"What-"

"What is it going to take to get you to forget about the fact that I'm a werewolf? To get you to treat me like you have been for the past four months?"

"There's nothing you can say-"

"Bull shit! What will it take, Stiles? Because what I said yesterday? That wasn't a lie, or a façade, or a joke. I was serious. And I don't want to lose you because of this."

"...Derek...you're a werewolf."

"And you're a hyper active human."

"It's not the same-"

"Why not? You were _born_ like that, I was born like _this_. Some people don't view you as normal, same goes for me. We're the same...just on opposite ends of the 'not normal' scale."

"...Why didn't you tell me sooner? Why did I have to find out the way I did?"

"...because I wanted you to..."

"You wanted me to stay obvious?"

"I wanted you to think I was normal."

"...you're _not_ normal. You're not even human."

"I'm...half human." Derek sighs. "My dad's human."

"...Oh my...oh my God!" Stiles suddenly gasps.

"What?" Derek asks un surprise when the younger teen turns his wide eyes to the house.

"Derek! We...we...did stuff in there!"

"Oh..."

"Oh? You knew that werewolves were in the house and you let us keep going?!" Stiles demands and frowns.

"We only ever did it while everyone was out!"

"It doesn't matter! You still-"

"I swear, Stiles, as soon as you left I covered up our scents! They have no idea!"

"I can't believe I'm having this conversation with you!"

"Stiles."

The kiss they share isn't smooth.

It's rough and painful and Stiles hurts himself when he tries to push away by nicking his finger against a sharp point on Derek's jacket zipper.

Derek feels the sharp sting of nails digging into his shoulder.

Stiles feels the dull throb on his fingers.

And then...the pain is gone.

Because Stiles' hand is moving to clutch at the neck of Derek's jacket.

And Derek is gripping the boy's other hand and leeching away all the pain.

And then the kiss changes and it's like they're depending on one another to keep them alive because Stiles is pressed against his Jeep and Derek is pressed up against the human.

"Who else?" Stiles whimpers out after pulling away to look up at the Senior.

"What?"

"Who else is like you?"

"My mother, Laura, Cora...My dad's the only human. Oh...and Isaac."

"_Isaac_? Of course, Isaac." Stiles growls before snapping his eyes to Derek. "Does _Scott_ know?"

"...not that I know of." Derek states hesitantly.

"But they're been dating for-"

"I know. It's just...Isaac wants to tell him. But he doesn't want Scott involved in our world."

"But they're together. As in...1950s cheesy movie steady-relationship together.'

"I know. But they're like that...as Scott and Isaac. Not as the human and the werewolf. Our kind of relationships...they're rare. Humans are never introduced to our realities. Well, not never...but not frequently. Marriages, they're kept amongst our kind to keep peace. And in order for that to happen, most families don't even allow their young to _grow up_ around humans. But some of us...we stray. We find that our kind just...isn't enough. We find humans who can keep up and handle our world. But...sometimes those of us who stray...don't want our spouses to _have_ to handle it. We want them to continue their lives the _normal_ way. We hide our selves. We make ourselves as human as possible. That's Isaac's stance."

"Stance? What, is this some big political problem? Oh my God, it is, isn't it?" Stiles groans out dramatically.

"It's not necessarily politics. More... of a family belief of sorts. My mother, she believes in Love. She fell in love with a human and didn't tell him what she was until they had a seven year old daughter. It wasn't her first choice to tell him...but she did anyway. She understands."

"...I still can't...wrap my head around it."

"What is so hard to understand?"

"...you're still you."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No! It's just...you're you...but you're not."

"I don't understand."

"Neither do I."

"Boys! Get inside, before you two get caught in the rain."

"Rain?" Stiles asks after waving at Talia.

"It's a werewolf thing."

"Werewolf thing? There are werewolf things now?" Stiles demands as he's lead into the house.

"Plenty of them!" Cora calls from the living room with a grin.

"Of course there are."

* * *

"Morning." Stiles sighs sleepily before pecking Derek's cheek.

"Morning. You look like hell." Derek chuckles after pulling out of the Stilinski's drive way.

"I know. I spent four hours on the phone with scott. Apperantly Isaac bailed on him last night. Know anything baout that?" Stiles asks softly.

"...Depends..."

"You're not in trouble. I just want to know what made him bail."

"Wolfsbane." Derek sighs.

"What?"

"Last night, there was an accident. Laura went on a date..."

"I don't understand."

"It was a trap. He gave her this flower arrangement. It was in a vase...we thought nothing of it. There was wolfsbane."

"Wolfsbane? What the hell is wolfsbane?"

"It's...it's like kryptonite, I guess. It hurts us. The evidence was so well hidden, that none of us smelled it. The cubs passed out, Cora was coughing up a lung...we didn't know. Until Isaac went to smell the flowers."

"What happened to him?" Stiles demands.

"He'll be okay. Just needs to rest for a few days."

"Days?"

"A week tops. The flowers are gone...and so is the guy. He dropped Laura off on curfew...and just disapeared."

"Don't you guys have weird wolf senses or something?"

"He knew what he was doing. His scent is long gone."

"How is that possible?!" Stiles demands angrilly.

"He left just before the market runs. The exaughst fumes were strong enough to kill any traces he may have left."

"So that's it?"

"Unfortunately."

"...that's bull."

"It's reality. Come on, we have class." Derek mutters coldly as they climb out.

"What am I supposed to tell Scott if he asks me?"

"What do you mean?"

"He asked me to ask you. What am I supposed to say?"

"...that Isaac had a stomach bug? The flu? Come up with soemthing."

"...Seriously?"

"You can't tell him the truth, Stiles!"

"Why the hell not?"

"Because it's not your secret to tell! This decision is Isaac's."

"But-"

"No buts, Stiles." Derek hisses and turns to face his boyfriend. "I'm serious. This is between McCall and Isaac."

"...and us?"

"...what?"

"What's between us? You can't seriously expect me to just leave yesterday's events be."

"I _was_ expecting that, actually."

"Well I'm _not_."

"What more is there to say?"

"Derek..."

"Stiles."

"...I'll see you at Lunch, Hale." Stiles mutters darkly before shouldering past the older boy.

"Stiles. Stiles!" Derek calls.

"Fuck off!" Stiles mutters under his breath.

* * *

Stiles jumps when Derek's hands slam down on the table, mere centimeters from his lunch tray.

"Can we talk now?" the Senior mumbles against the shell of his ear.

"Get off." Stiles mumbles back and shoulders the older male away.

"Stiles." Derek sighs tiredly.

"What?"

"...you can't just ignore me."

"I'm not ignoring you."

"You're upset with me."

"I am."

"Stiles, come on."

"Just drop it." Stiles mutters.

"Could you two not have sex in the middle of the cafeteria?" Scott demands as he slides into the seat across from Stiles. "Some of us want to eat."

"Hey Scott." Derek sighs as he slips his hands around Stiles' biceps. "Mind if I steal Stiles for a minute?"

"I guess-"

"_I_ do." Stiles mutters and pulls away. "Why don't you go have lunch with your friends?"

"We have to talk Stiles."

"Whatever you have to say, you can say it in front of Scott."

"You know I can't, Stiles."

"Then we have nothing to talk about."

"Stiles-"

"Scott, do you have the Chem Notes?"

"Uh...yeah...sure."

* * *

"Finally free?" Derek mutters when Stiles starts to unlock his locker.

"I still think we should tell him."

"It's not our secret to tell, Stiles."

"He still has a right to know! It's not just Isaac's life that's being influenced by this, Derek!"

"It's _their_ relationship. It's between Isaac and Scott. Not Isaac Scott, Stiles, and Derek."

"Derek shouldn't talk about himself in third person. It's weird."

"Stiles should stay on the subject. We're not telling."

"Stiles doesn't think that's fair to Scott."

"Scott will find out when Isaac thinks it's best."

"And when is that, Derek? When they've been together for ten years and are adopting? They've been together for _three_!"

"I understand that. But these kind of things take time. You have to be patient."

"...is he safe? Scott, I mean?"

"...of course he is. And so are you, and so is Mrs. McCall, and so is your dad. Everything's going to be okay."

"I still think he should know."

"He will. Eventually."

* * *

"Isaac?" Stiles pokes his head into the boy's room carefully. Only to have the door swing open and Derek burst inside with ease.

"Get up." the older boy orders and yanks open the curtains.

"What are you doing?" Isaac's voice croaks out.

"Derek." Stiles sighs and walks in with a huff.

"You've been asleep for hours." Derek mumbles and shoves the window open. "And this room reeks. Whad died in here?"

"My patience. Go away!" Isaac moans and pulls his blankets over his head.

"No. Scott's pissed off, and it's your fault." Derek states and yanks the blanket to the floor.

"I told him-"

"You ditched him. And now he's upset, and I had to deal with it. So you're getting up, you're driving to his house, and you're going to treat him like a goddamned Disney princess or so help me I will hurt you, Isaac. He better walk into school glowing tomorrow, do you understand?"

"Derek-"

"I got over my fears, now it's your turn. Either rip the Band-Aid off or start peeling, just get it going."

"Derek-"

"If I find out through Stiles that he's still upset by eight o' clock tonight, I'm dragging you by your ears to mom."

"Derek!"

"What, Stiles?"

"Stop being an ass, and be nice!" the human growls before tossing the blanket back on the bed. "Isaac, just show up with a pizza and some scary movies. Extra meaty, and extra scary. Whatever happens after that is your business. But don't wait until you two are raising kids to tell him your secret."

"I just said that." Derek mutters and glares at his boyfriend.

"Come on. We have lives to get to." Stiles rolls his eyes.

* * *

It's nine thirty when they get the call.

Right in the middle of watching an episode of Breaking Bad on Stiles' lap top.

"Who is it?" Derek asks and pulls stiles backwards, tighter against his chest.

"It's Isaac."

"Oh God." Derek groans before Stiles answers the call.

"Hello?"

"Stiles! You guys have to get home, right now! Derek isn't answering his phone, and I...oh God...Stiles. Stiles, just please get here..._please_!"

They're moving before Isaac even finishes his sentence.

"Isaac, where are you?" Derek calls as he shoves on his shoes and grabs his keys.

"We're in your dad's office. Derek, you guys have to hurry!"

"We're on our way.

* * *

When they get there...Stiles has a panic attack.

Cora's bleeding profusely out of a gaping hole in his arm.

Laura's pale and propped up in a corner.

And Scott.

He's spread out on Mr. Hale's work desk.

He's in notching but boxer briefs...and he's bleeding.

He's bleeding out of a bite park right on his torso.

"Isaac...what happened?" Derek demands.

But he doesn't hear the response.

He can't breathe.

everything's fuzzy.

And Scott isn't awake.

"Stiles!"

* * *

Derek has to hold him for the rest of the night.

It's the only way he won't plummet back into a panic.

And it's the only was he's able to hear the explanation.

"We were just...Walking. I was with him. I was...we were talking. And then I heard heartbeats and I recognized Cora's so I thought it'd be okay. Before I knew what was happening, I was fighting. I didn't mean for Scott to find out like that but, they had Cora. I had to help. then I heard him scream. He was on the floor. I was too late; they scattered and left." Isaac explains softly.

"There were too many." Laura wheezes out from her corner.

"What happened to Scott?" Stiles asks and glances as his friend.

"They bit him. He's taking to the bite but...Stiles I'm so sorry." Isaac mumbles and sighs.

"He's going to be like you know, isn't he?"

"It won't be bad, Stiles, I promise. We'll take care of him-"

"He isn't a pet." Stiles glares at his boyfriend.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that." Derek mends softly.

"Stiles, we'll train him. He'll be pack. He'll be safe." Isaac states as he looks down at Scott.

"He better be." Stiles whispers before pulling away from Derek and walking out of the room.

"I'll-"

"Leave me alone." Stiles calls out suddenly.

"...leave him alone, I guess." Derek sighs.

. . ... . . .. ..

"He's waking up." Derek states as he sits on the step behind his boyfriend, carefully wrapping his arms around the other's shoulders and pulling him back gently.

"How is he?"

"He's mad. Yelling at Isaac. But...he's pretty excited."

"He would be." Stiles scoffs before looking up at the older boy. "My dad called."

"Do you want me to take you home?"

When Stiles shakes his head and rests his head on Derek's shoulder, the Senior can't help the smile that crawls on his face.

"You want to stay?"

"Mm-hm."

"My bed's big enough."

"I know."

"And you're more than welcome to stay."

"Hmm."

"And...yeah." Derek blushes and smiles.

"Derek?"

"Yeah?"

"You're warm."

"You're tired."

"What gave you that idea?"

"We have school tomorrow."

"Oh the joy." Stiles mutters.

"Come on."

* * *

They spend their first night in the same bed spooning one another.

Stiles actually manages to stay still.

And Derek doesn't snore like Stiles thought he would have.

They wake up to the sound of Derek's alarm clock.

And Stiles steals a Henley and a jacket from Derek.

Scott and Isaac stay home...and Stiles isn't able to see his best friend at all.

School is boring.

And by the time school lets out for the weekend, Stiles is anxious and nervous.

"Come on." Stiles huffs when Derek takes his time in opening his locker.

"What's the rush? It's Friday."

"I want to go see Scott and Isaac. And I have to go check in with my dad. I'm no doubt in trouble. "

"Okay...come on."

.. . ... . . ..

"Scott, calm down!"

"Scott, that's enough."

Stiles winces at the muffled shouts that filter through the Hale Home's walls.

"What's going on?"

"Probably just a little fit." Derek sighs as he unlocks the front door.

"Don't touch him with that!" Isaac's voice makes Stiles freeze mist stride.

"Isaac?" Derek rushes ahead into the living room with a frown, leaving Stiles to cautiously follow suit.

"Get away from him." Isaac's pulling Scott into a protective embrace when Stiles reaches them.

Derek's pushing Peter back and glaring at Laura, who has a fist full of...something.

"Are you okay?" Isaac has Scott's back facing Stiles as he runs his hands down the other's face and neck.

"I want to go home."

Scott sounds like he's on the brink of losing his voice.

And his hair is a wild mess.

He's wearing one of Isaac's sweaters and a pair of sweatpants.

And he looks awful.

"You can't. We need to-"

"Stiles." Scott suddenly states before turning to face his friend.

"...hey Scott."

"Scott-" Isaac's cut off when Scott grins and rushes forward to hug his best friend.

"whoa." Stiles can't help the outburst when he's lifted off the ground.

"Scott, be careful." Derek frowns.

"I missed you too." Stiles chuckles once he's back on the ground.

"Where have you been?"

"School."

"...oh..." Scott mumbles, that grin still bright on his face.

"You okay?"

"Yeah."

"Seriously?"

"...I'm a little sore. And hoarse. And tired."

"Have you eaten?"

"Ye-"

"No." Isaac cuts him with a slight glare.

"why not?" Stiles demands.

"Not hungry." his friend shrugs.

"Not...Scott you have to eat. I'm starving."

"I don't want-"

"There's food in the kitchen." Isaac states and Derek walks over to grab Stiles' hand.

"Come on, Scott." Stiles pulls Scott along, ignoring the weird look he sends Derek.

* * *

"You okay?" Derek asks when they climb into the car later that night.

"...yeah." Stiles sighs with a smile. "Just...getting used to it, you know?"

"...you shouldn't have to."

"Don't...ruin my good mood, okay? For once, I'm not in the dark about anything, and I'm happy. I don't feel like you're hiding something. My best friend is safe and happy. Your family is relaxed around me for once. And I'm happy. Can I just have that for a little while?"

"...you're happy?"

"Yes! Derek, we're together. For real. You're not hiding anything, I'm not an emotional mess, and we're actually a couple and not in some weird, messed up, Friends with Benefits ordeal. Aren't you happy about that?"

"I am. It's just...I imagined you reacting a little more dramatically to this."

"To the fact that my boyfriend and best friend are werewolves?"

"Yeah...that."

"Well...I'm a little jostled by it but...I'll get over it."

"And me being...not entirely human...that doesn't bother you?"

"I fell for you. Nothing is going to change that. Not even the fact that you can turn into something out of a fairy tale."

"Stiles?"

"Yeah?"

"Have I ever told you that you're the most amazing person on this planet?"

"Never." Stiles grins and chuckles when Derek's fingers intertwine with his.

"Well you are."

"Everything's going to work out, Derek. You'll see."


End file.
